Go Suck a Duck
by givemestrength
Summary: Nieve is a med student in Birmingham. When she runs into Toby on campus one day, Toby is taken with her, but she doesn't feel the same. Can he convince her to live a little? Summary sucks, read it, suckas! R&R Toby/OC Tobuscus. Ya know. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic! It's a Toby Turner/OC. I think that boy is just too darn cute. :) read and review!

_"He can't keep this up forever." _

"I know."

_"I just... I don't know what to do anymore..."_

"Yeah, I know. Hey, mom, I have to go. I've got a test to study for."

_"Okay, I hope I get to see you soon. I feel so alone..."_

"Yeah, I know, drama, drama, always something, never happy, I get it, mom. Look, I'm in med school now, I don't have time for this anymore."

_"Que hablaba?! No me digas que esta. Por que hablas a tu madre-"_

I didn't give her time to finish the sentence. I had been through the never-ending cycle way too many times. My dad doesn't do something exactly how my mom wants, she gets upset, she says no one loves her, my dad gets frustrated, they argue, my mom threatens her life, drama, drama, perpetual drama. I suppose at one point in my life it was traumatic, then it became humorous. Now it was tired. So very tired. For the past year and a half, she was convinced my dad was going to leave her and she became obsessed with him. I'd grown tired of the games she played.

Getting up from the bed on which I perched, I got ready for class. I didn't really have a test to study for, I was desperate to escape the cheesy, melodramatic phone conversation. Class was going to be hell. I never even wanted to be a doctor. I honestly just wanted to be a makeup artist. It's my first year of med school. So far it has been okay, but I can tell it's going to suck balls. I slipped on a loose tank and some high-waisted shorts over black panty hose. I pulled my hair up and slapped a bandana on my head. Last, I applied eyeliner, mascara, red lipstick, and I pulled my military-esque boots on. I grabbed my scarf and pea coat as I headed out, being careful not to forget my book bag like last time. If there was one thing my momma always taught me, it was the importance of always looking your best.

The chilly winter Alabama air rattled my bones and made me shiver at first. I love this weather. It always made me think of pumpkin pie, gingerbread men, and all the good wintery food in the world! As I waited for the signal to cross the busy city street, I noticed a helicopter flying someone into the university hospital. I thought nothing of it as it's a common occurence. After all, this is med school with a hospital on campus. Convenient.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After classes, I pulled my coat back on and walked into the October air. My stomach rumbled. _I'm so freaking hungry but I'm not even in the mood for food. _I chuckled to myself because of that accidental rhyme.

"What's so funny?" A voice said, surprising me. No one ever talked to me. Ever. I looked up to a guy with brown, tangled hair, incredible sideburns, and perfect teeth. His eyes were green, flecked with brown.

"I, uh... was just thinking about food..." I said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Food's funny?" He gave a sideways look.

"Well, no, I suppose not." I laughed a little. _Gosh, my laugh sucks_. Then I realized he was holding a phone up, videoing with the front camera.

"Say hi to the audience!" he said, leaning over to me to get us both in the frame.

"H-hi... audience..." My nervous stutter came out. Ugh.

"Awh, look at you, you little nervous pumpkin pie, you." His voice took on a new tone, one that sounded like a person talking to a baby or a dog. He then said, "I gotta go. Thewinneroflastvialskdflkjdl fjahlKJDFLKjldkgha... If you wanna enter to win a t-shirt, post a comment about uh... hospitals... college... turtles... pumpkin pies... or hothothot college students with red lips and awesome shoes! Thanks for watchin'! Badadododododo subscribe. Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness.. then... BOOP!"

I honestly didn't know how to react. I'd never seen someone walking around, talking to their phone before. Geez louise, this guy was asking to be called gay, faggot, stupid, weird, homo, douche bag or something offensive. In Alabama, if you see someone walking around, carrying a conversation with only their phone, you run away. Because there's a high chance that they could be a psycho killer. I started to walk away, but he looked up from putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hey, wait," I turned around, "Whatchu doin' gurl?!" That was a very bad ebonics impression.

"I'm, uh, going back to my apartment to study and get ready for work..." I said, playing with the strap on my satchel.

"I'm Toby." He said, holding out his hand. Something changed in his eyes. He seemed sad... scared, maybe.

"I'm Nieve." I shook his hand.

"Nieve?"

"It's, uh, snow in Spanish."

"Oh! I see. Hey!" His eyes changed again, he seemed joyful again, "You know what a good idea is? You should show me around! Be my tour guide! Here's my number," his phone rang as he wrote his number on my hand and his eyes looked sad again, "I have to go, though. But definitely text me! Or I will hunt you down! It was nice to meet you." He walked off with his head down. _Weird guy... _

I headed back to my apartment and kicked off my shoes and shrugged out of my jacket. Flopping onto my bed, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at the number on my hand. _Nah... That'd be crazy. _


	2. Anytime

2nd Chapter!

I woke up way too early for a Friday. Who wakes up at 9:00 on a Friday morning? Apparently this girl. After feeding my cat, Gandalf, I fed myself. I turned on the tv and after a while of flipping through channels, searching for something worth watching, I turned off again. The downside to being an introvert: Nothing to do on the weekends. I sure as hell wasn't about to go home. The only thing to do there was referee my parents' arguments. Egad. I looked down at my lap and the writing on my hand caught my eye. I could still see the outline of the numbers. _What could it hurt, _ I thought to myself. _Ah, just do it. What else is there to do?_

I sighed and picked up my phone. I typed a message, put the number in and hesitated a moment. Gandalf jumped up beside me on the couch and meowed as if ot say, "Doooo ittttttt..." I pressed send. Cats rule the world anyway. I sat the phone on the coffee table and got up to get dressed. Two steps away, I heard the alert for a new text message. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at my phone, warily eyeing it, wondering if I should look at the message. Gandalf looked at me and meowed again. _Fine, master._

"Hey Nieve! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever text me haha. What are you doing today?!" I sent a message back and bit my lip, watching my phone. It alerted me of a new text message again. Another one from Toby, "Cool! Let's do something!" I looked at Gandalf. He meowed again and I swear I saw his head nod. It was almost scary.

"Okay," I texted, "We could get pizza from the best pizza place in Birmingham or go to a science museum. We could even go to the Vulcan."

He texted back within a minute, "I don't know what a vulcan is, but LET'S DO ALL OF IT." I laughed to myself and Gandalf started purring.

"Okay. Meet my in front of the library on 14th street in 20 minutes."

I jumped to my feet and started getting ready. I put on some lacy fishnets and black high waisted shorts over a black and white Rosie the Riveter sweater and pulled on my knee-high black boots. I put foundation on, contoured my cheeks, filled in my eyebrows, and glided some wine colored lipstick on. My long ombre hair looked okay for just having woken up, so I tousled it a bit with some mousse and grabbed my purse, making sure to kiss Gandalf on his furry little head before I left.

When I reached the front of the library, Toby was there. He had a green shirt on that read Tobuscus and his hair looked just as messy as the day before. He saw me and smiled, "Hothothothothothot, HEY!" The hothothot made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey!" I greeted him despite the awkward feeling I had.

"Whatchu doing gurl?"

"Shoooot, just taking you to see some stuff!" I mimicked his Ebonics impression. _Why would you do that?! _He tossed his head back and laughed. His laugh was contagious, so I laughed too.

"What're we doing first?!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After a day of science, pizza, walking, and a whole lot of sight-seeing, the sun was setting and the air was growing colder. We found ourselves at the ticket window at Vulcan Park. Before I could get my money out of my pocket, Toby was already waving a ticket in my face, "Here's yours, milady!" he said. _Is this guy always excited about everything? _

As we walked up the cobblestone walkway to the gigantic Hephaestus statue, tTby draped his arm over my shoulders. Caught completely off guard by the contact, I flinched and looked up at him. I took notice of just how tall he actually was compared to my 5'2.5" stature. I also took notice of how hurt he looked as I flinched and flashed him an apologetic smile as he removed his arm.

"So," he cleared his throat, "Tell me about this giant man in a dress." his hand gestured to the Vulcan.

I laughed and started, "Well! First of all, Birmingham is called The Magic City. It is called The Magic City because of the rate at which it grew." We reached the elevator and boarded as the doors opened. We watched in silence as we ascended nearly 15 stories. Once we'd reached our destination at the top, we got off the elevator and walked over to the side that overlooked the city. My breath caught in my throat every time I saw the city from an aerial view, but I'd never seen the sunset from here. It was possibly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "So, as I was saying, um... Birmingham grew so rapidly because the mountains and ground are rich with limestone, coal, and iron ore, man. So this dude designed the Vulcan because he thought that a statue of the Roman god of the forge was appropriate for such a city. And, well... here we are," I looked over at his face which was painted golden from the sky. The brown flecks in his green eyes danced as he smiled and the wind blew his little tufts of curls up a little. He was kind of cute, I suppose. Not what I normally go for, though.

"How do you know so much?" He looked over at me as I turned to look at the sun sinking behind the skyscrapers. I couldn't help but to imagine what it must've looked like a hundred or so years ago.

"History is kind of a hobby of mine." I watched as a couple got onto the elevator amd began their descent. Toby and I were the only ones now.

A few moments passed before I said, "So what brought you to Alabama? Of all places."

The flecks in those eyes danced once again, but this time it was a much more sad dance as they scanned over the now visible city lights as the sun had gone down and left the sky a dark blue. I thought maybe I saw tears welling, but he blinked and it was gone as he stared into the twinkling lights, "I'm from Florida. But a few years back, I moved to L.A. I moved my mom to L.A. with me because she has a lung condition that just doesn't do well in the humid Florida air. You know where Niceville is?"

"Yeah, my family and I used to pass through there on the way to the beach every summer. It's a... _nice_ little town..." I giggled a little at my own joke, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled at me sideways and looked back to the city beneath us, "That's where my family is from. We were visiting family when my mom's condition took a turn for the worse, I guess. We were gonna take a road trip up to Nashville. But once we were passing through Hoover on I-69, she started..." he trailed off, his voice breaking. I found myself tearing up as he let his head hang. I put a hand on his back, rubbing it in a circle and rested my head on top of his.

"So why aren't you with her now?" I asked softly into his soft hair.

"I can't... see her l-..." He sobbed quietly, "I can't see her like that."

"I know... I know." I thought of my own mom as I rocked back and forth with his head in the crook of my neck, consoling him. Maybe the only reason I blocked my mom out was because I didn't like seeing my mom as someone I didn't remember, someone I didn't know anymore. I remember my mom playing with me. I remember her taking me to dance lessons every thursday from the time I was three years old up until fifteen years old. I remember my mom telling me that she loved me twenty thousand times a day. But that was then.

He suddenly straightened himself and looked back over the city, "So what else is there?" His voice was fine now. He seemed fine now. _ Does this guy have bipolar diorder?_

"Well, I've got to get home to my cat and my books, unfortunately. I mean, the cat part is fortunate. The books aren't." I stumbled.

"At least let me walk you home, gurl! It's dark!" Apparently he enjoyed speaking in a ghetto voice.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I invited Toby in for a rest after walking home. After introducing him to Gandalf, I offered him coffee, but he politely refused. I was inwardly relieved because I don't think I was ready to see him after he'd consumed caffeine. He looked around my apartment and made a face of approval, "Awh, this is cute," he said with a lisp.

I laughed, "Thankthhhh."

He threw his head back and laughed as I sat down - with my coffee - on the couch a few feet away from him. Gandalf couldn't decide what to think about Toby because one minute he'd rub against his arm, the next he'd come sit in my lap and glare at Toby. It was quite a funny sight. After fifteen minutes or so of Gandalf amusing us, Toby's phone rang and he went into the bathroom to answer it. When he emerged from the bathroom, he looked a little worried, but then smiled at me, "I, uh, gotta go. My mom's making progress."

"That's wonderful! Yeah, go be with her," I sat my cup on the table and raised myself from the couch to let Toby out.

Outside, he looked at me, his eyes dancing again, "Thanks for today. It was pretty awesome. Text me and I _will_ see you tomorrow," he winked.

"I will," I laughed as a felt something weird stirring in me.

"Good. Because now I know where you live, eh?" He looked at me sideways.

"Oh, no," I chuckled, "I'll definitely text you and we'll make plans for tomorrow."

He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me, "Goodgoodgoodgood," he put me at arms length, "See you! And thanks again for today!" he called over his shoulder.

"Anytime," I said, though I doubt he heard me as he was running down the sidewalk toward the hospital.

Read and Review, guys! :D


	3. Muy Linda

**This is for MunchyKool! Thank you so much for reviewing, love! You made my day! :) **

I threw my pencil down and sighed. I had been studying since I woke up. I picked up my cell phone and it was now six in the evening. My stomach rumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten at all. Gandalf snored softly next to me on one of my medical books. I'll never understand why cats always have to sleep on your books while you're doing some very important studying. Pushing up my glasses, I rubbed my makeupless eyes and yawned. _To eat or not to eat. That is the question._ Money was tight because I didn't get many hours at the retaurant last week. My stomach rumbled again, this time much louder. _Screw it. I'm freaking hungry._

I got dressed in a black high-low skirt with a blousy heather gray shirt tucked into it. I slipped on a cardigan, a floral scarf, and a pair of studded flats. I threw tinted moisturizer on my face and grabbed my keys, glancing at the sleeping Gandalf before I slipped through the door. My feet carried me to my favorite pizza place: Rocky's. The smell of freshly made pizza invaded my nostrils and I felt my stomach screaming for food. I walked in and ordered just a cheese, mushroom, and pineapple pizza. As I was taking a seat, I heard a familiar voice, "Nieve?"

Turning around, my stomach knotted. Jacob, my ex-boyfriend.

"Hi, Jacob..."

"You look amazing! What are you doing?" His chocolate brown eyes looked just as sinister as ever as he flashed his deceiving smile at me.

"Nothing. I'm just getting pizza."

"No shit, ass hole. What are you doing with yourself?" He sat across from me.

"Med school. Same as always." I eyed the counter, hoping my pizza would be ready soon so I could break away from the conversation. I didn't trust Jacob. Not after the hell he put me through.

"We should get together sometime, baby. I miss you." His hand reached for mine, but I pulled it away.

"Baby? You're calling me baby? No. That shit doesn't fly with me. I'm done with you. I've been done with you for two years now. How many other lives have you fucked up since mine, huh?"

He seemed taken aback by my standing up for myself for a moment, but then that fire burned in his eyes and his jaw clenched. Hard. I pissed him off.

"I know you don't mean that. So I'll let it go this time. But you'll show some respect the next time you open your mouth, bitch." His fist clenched. That fist and I had gotten to know each other very well a while back.

"49!" My pizza was ready. I gave Jacob a cold stare before getting up to get my food. At this point, I can't honestly say that I was hungry anymore as memories that I had tucked away came back to me.

"Nieve!" I heard a much happier voice this time. Toby. I spun around with the pizza box in one hand and waved with the other. He seemed especially jovial.

"Toby! How's your mom doing?" I hugged him with my free arm and when we broke apart, he took the pizza for me.

"She's doing great! Sorry I haven't talked to you all day, I've been with her. I asked if she would keepdoing well for me so I could get something to eat. I texted you ten minutes ago, maybe, and asked if you wanted to meet me. It's funny how we ended up in the same place anyway!" he laughed.

"I know, right?" I felt Jake's eyes on me, I felt that fire burning my skin, "We've got a pizza! Let's go somewhere and eat it."

"Okay! Lehgoooo, sucka!" Toby turned and pushed through the door like superman.

We ended up at my apartment and Toby was going on about something, I wasn't listening, really. I couldn't believe Jacob was back. I couldn't believe he was pretty much in my immediate vicinity. I suddenly felt vulnerable.

"Nieve?" Toby's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You okay? You seem like something's bothering you. You want me to go?"

"I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!" I faked a smile.

"You don't look fine," he frowned, furrowing his brows.

"I'm okay. I'm one hundred percent oka-" the phone rang and I jumped up to answer it, "Hello?"

"Nieve!" My mom sobbed. _Can I ever get a break? _

"What is it now, mom?"

"_Su padre! Está dejando!"_

_"Mamá, el nunca deja. Nunca. Tu sabes!"_

_"Esta vez, es lo cierto!" _

_"Por que?"_

_"Porque tiene sus cosas!" _

_"Que previó__esta, mamá. Lo siento. Te amo. Llaman a me en la ma__ñ__ana," _I hung up on my crying mother and looked at Toby. He had the most perplexed look on his face, it was almost cute.

"What's going on?" he said.

"You don't even want to know."

"But I do! I didn't know you could speak Spanish! That's awesome!"

"Hardly! I just know it because when my mom gets upset - which is 98% of the time - she speaks Spanish. So I've picked up a few things."

"How do you say 'you're cute' in Spanish?" he smiled crookedly at me as I sat next to him on my couch.

"_L__inda." _I laughed.

Slipping his arm around me and leaning into my ear, he whispered, "_Muy linda." _

Chills rolled down my spine, but I laughed, "Very good! Adding the muy. And thank you," I looked at his face. From his tousled, messy brown hair, to his beautiful eyes, all the way down to his perfect smile. He leaned in, quick as lightning and kissed my forehead. Taken aback, I widened my eyes and got up from the couch, "I think I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for bed. You're welcome to spend the night. The pull out couch is very, very comfy."

He rose to his feet and yawned, "Well I've got to get back to me mum," he said in a rather impressive British accent.

"Alright then, cheerio!" I held out the crook of my arm to walk him to the door and he laughed and took it. "It was a pleasure, good chap!"

"The pleasure was all mine, milady!" He grabbed my hand as we reached the door. He looked into my eyes, right into my soul as he stepped outside and raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, "Goodnight, fair lady."

My breath caught in my throat. He turned on his heel and walked toward the hospital. I was frozen in my door frame. "G-goodnight."


	4. Author's Note!

Alright, hey, guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy with college and work, I haven't had time to THINK. I'm going to be working on the next chapter and I'll post it ASAP! The reviews and follows inspired me to keep up with this story, thank y'all so much! xoxoxo


End file.
